This invention relates in general to a remote control method and system, and in particular, to a remote control method and system for use in association with a television receiver or other tunable signal translating device.
An electronic remote control system for controlling the channel and volume selection of a television receiver is desirable so as to avoid the necessity of the operator's physical presence at the receiver for mechanical selection each time a new selection is desired. Electromagnetic communication systems for remote control are not desirable due to the possibility of interference with the broadcast signal being received by the television receiver. For this reason, remote control devices will normally utilize sonic signals. For the purpose of avoiding any discomfort to the operator and other viewers, the sonic signals may be ultrasonic.
One known remote control system utilizes sonic signals of varying sonic frequencies to transmit the selection to the television receiver. This type of remote control system requires an amplifier to operate over a range of frequencies, and therefore, uses more power than would be necessary if the transmitter could operate at a single, efficient frequency. Likewise, known remote control systems require the selection changes in the television receiver to be in sequence. It is desirable to have a system which permits selection in random order.